


1+1=1

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, PWP, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Трудно оставаться собой, впустив в свое сознание еще кого-то другого.
Relationships: M-24!Mark (Noblesse)/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 8





	1+1=1

Марку Корея не нравилась.   
Ему не нравилось, что им приходится сидеть здесь, затаившись, и не особенно при деле.  
Ему не нравилась непонятная пародия на перемирие между Кромбелем и тем странным человеком, на которого теперь работают М-21 и остатки ДА-5.   
Ему не нравилось почти постоянное соседство Юрия.   
И, самое главное, ему до отвращения не нравилась собственная личина. И если все, почему-то, до сих пор пребывали в уверенности, что это огромное, изуродованное модификацией тело еще может послужить раздражающим фактором для проявившего чудеса развития М-21, то лично Марк считал, что с гораздо большей вероятностью эта маскировка сведет с ума его самого.  
Юрий мог сколько угодно шутить о том, как сильно завидует такой идеальной для шпионажа способности, но вот только он никогда не чувствовал и не почувствует, каково это — будучи пробужденным, как Марк, все еще носить в себе сознание М-24. Обычно всю миссию от начала и до конца он проводил, полностью блокируя свою индивидуальность. Во время активации шпионского режима он работал не как Марк, а как машина, запрограммированная подглядеть, украсть, саботировать, уничтожить. И, чёрт... его очень сильно подставили, пробудив посреди миссии. Прежде Марк такого не проделывал — не приходилось, и не рекомендовалось. И сейчас он в полной мере осознавал, почему: конфликт сознаний — откровенно херовая штука.  
Это не было похоже на раздвоение личности. Он не ощущал в своей голове М-24 как отдельную самостоятельную единицу, скорей, он воспринимал его как паразита, слившегося с его разумом. Он не мог выделить какой-то период времени, когда совершенно четко ощущал себя только Марком, точно так же, как не мог поймать себя на том, что сейчас считает себя именно М-24. Это было не соседство поглощенной и поглотившей личности. Это был хаос: мысли, чувства, привычки и эмоции М-24, и сознание Марка — как следует взболтанные и перемешанные, словно в шейкере. Два в одном. Иногда он просто не мог понять, думает он сейчас своими мыслями или чужими, или чьи он видит сны. И иногда это было откровенно мерзко даже для видавшего виды ассасина. По роду деятельности ему всегда приходилось копаться в чужом грязном белье и вытаскивать скелеты из шкафов, чтобы потом кто-то мог умело манипулировать людьми, играя на чужих эмоциях, секретах и страхах, но кто сказал, что это доставляло ему удовольствие? Уж поверьте, от некоторой информации он предпочел бы держаться подальше. И иногда он чувствовал, что к нему непростительно близко подкрадывается сумасшествие. И именно для этого, черт возьми, и был придуман режим блокировки собственного сознания.   
Будь проклят Юрий... Будь проклят Кромбель. Будь проклято чертово «не-отсвечивай-и-не-завязывай-драку» правило.  
Юрий - потому что спровоцировал ад в его голове. Кромбель - потому что не дает позволения вернуться в свое тело. Чертово правило - потому что из-за него приходится бесконфликтно и максимально быстро расходиться с соглядатаями в строгих черных костюмах, которые незаметно появляются рядом, стоит только совершить вылазку в город. И в девяти из десяти случаев это М-21. Тут Кромбель был прав — бывших напарников словно магнитом тянуло друг к другу...   
И это же было основной головной болью Марка, с отвращением осознававшего, что иногда при встрече его пробивает желание не схлестнуться ненавидящими взглядами до искр, а улыбнуться, прикоснуться, потрепать по плечу — желания, явно принадлежащие М-24. И ревнивые мысли о том, что М-21 изменился: стал сильнее, увереннее, привлекательнее — и все эти изменения произошли с ним, пока он находился рядом с чужими людьми, не рядом с ним. И желание выведать, кто развил в нем эту несгибаемость, спокойствие, хладнокровие и внутреннюю силу, и как ему это удалось. Все эти эмоции принадлежали не Марку. И если бы только это... Желание крепко взять за плечи, обтянутые черной тканью, прижать к ближайшей стене, такого знакомого, изящного, красивого, растрепать и сжать в пальцах причесанные пряди, собственнически спрятать, защитить, закрыть, массивным телом от всего мира, словно их снова только двое, жалкие изгои: он и М-21 - и никого кроме. «Он» - это М-24, а не Марк. Марк такого хотеть не может — ему отвратительна сама мысль об этом. А еще отвратительнее — то нездоровое возбуждение, которое она вызывает. И оно тоже принадлежит не ему. Он в этом почти уверен.  
Знакомый силуэт возникает на краю крыши, стоит только остановиться для небольшой передышки.  
\- Да у тебя, похоже, чутьё на это тело, - мрачно усмехается Марк. - В нем от тебя не скрыться.  
\- Тогда почему ты все еще находишься в нем? Так приятна моя компания? - М-21 скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- М-24 говорит тебе: «Да, напарник», - бросает Марк на пробу — сумеет зацепить или нет?  
\- Будь М-24 жив, оценил бы иронию, - усмехается в ответ Два-один. — Кромбелевский прихвостень у него на побегушках и передает мне его послания.   
Модифицированный даже не представляет, что насмешка попадает в цель больше, чем он планировал.  
\- Погоди-ка... - продолжает тот, делая вид, что только что ухватил за хвост мысль. - Да ты ведь, получается, и задницу ему подтираешь. Да уж, на поприще унижения Союза он явно меня превзошел.  
Марк скрежещет зубами, но ответ выходит холодным и жестким:  
\- Приемлемая цена за разгромленную лабораторию, похищенные данные и возможность надрать задницы тебе и ДА-5.   
Он видит, как М-21 поджимает губы. И он удовлетворен. Его удар тоже пришелся по больному.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, - добивает он вслед.  
Взгляд Двадцать первого становится еще холоднее. Он режет, как заточенная сталь.  
\- Так доволен, что использовал детей? - буквально сплевывает он. - Смотри из штанов не выпрыгни от гордости.  
\- Не детей, - возражает Марк. - Тебя. И, кстати, из штанов бы при этом с удовольствием выпрыгнул твой дохлый напарник.  
М-21 вскидывает голову и к холодной ненависти его взгляде примешивается раздраженное непонимание, от которого Марк приходит в восторг.  
\- Шутишь? - зло усмехается он. - Только не говори, что ты не знал о том, как сильно твой большой друг мечтал тебя поиметь...   
Модифицированный щурится с легким отвращением:  
\- Слушай, вы там в Союзе вообще все ебанутые? Или ты уникален?  
\- Не веришь? - продолжает Марк. Он не может остановиться, он должен выплеснуть это. Чтобы ломало не только его от чужого желания в крови, но и М-21 - от разочарования в лучшем друге. - А зря. Я ведь поглотил его сознание.   
Марк не врет — он действительно знает все. И от этих знаний выворачивает наизнанку — бесит, что ему приходится хотеть, пусть и чужим желанием, какой-то недоэксперимент, выброшенный некогда как мусор. Бесит нежность и желание защитить, соседствующие с таким же сильным желанием завалить, подмять и заставить кричать свое имя...   
\- Сейчас я знаю твоего дружка даже лучше, чем ты. Знаю не только все то, о чем вы говорили, но и то, о чем он молчал: все его тайные желания и фантазии.  
Самая любимая у него, знаешь, какая?  
Где он трахает тебя прямо на металлической кушетке в лаборатории Союза, перед камерами, фиксирующими ход эксперимента. Есть, конечно, и другие, в которых много предварительных ласк, розовых соплей и совместных оргазмов, но самая любимая у него именно эта. В ней ты надежно привязан креплениями, словно тебя вскрывать собираются. Ты приходишь в себя, не догадываясь, что сейчас начнется очередной… эксперимент. Я... кхм… то есть, М-24 тоже там. Одежды на тебе ноль, только простынка срам прикрывает. А напарничек твой под завязку накачан каким-то возбудителем.  
Ну да, ведь ходят слухи о разработках идеальных солдат секс-кукол, я даже сам слышал какую-то чушь о невероятных оргиях, которые там якобы устраивают на тестовых испытаниях... Пфф! Да даже если бы такой проект и существовал, какой уважающий себя ученый захочет присунуть монстру из пробирки?   
Вот и на вас, уродов, желающих попользоваться как будто не нашлось, и вас решили поставить в связку. Так логично! Конечно же, лабораторному персоналу совершенно нечем заняться, кроме как убивать время, наблюдая, как совокупляется парочка неудавшихся образцов. И вот хрен пойми, кому такое могло прийти в голову. А, стоп! Твоему драгоценному покойному дружку как раз и пришло.  
Ритм дыхания М-21 меняется, он медленно, с трудом разлепляет веки. Приходя в себя. Уж лучше бы он спал... но тогда эти уроды посчитали бы забаву недостаточно увлекательной, ведь так?.. В чем толк издевательств над бессознательным телом?.. М-24 осторожно смахивает горящими пальцами волосы с лица товарища и проводит по его щеке. Двадцать первый замирает, а затем его взгляд с трудом фокусируется на массивной фигуре рядом с кушеткой.  
\- Два...кх... четыре? - вопросительно выталкивает он из пересохшего горла.  
\- Да, - признается тот. И тут же врет: - Все хорошо.   
Но хорошо нихрена не будет... по крайней мере, тебе, друг — мысленно сокрушается М-24, забираясь на холодный стол.  
\- Все хорошо, - он продолжает загипнотизированно гладить лицо парня под ним, а стоит у него так, что кувалдой не сшибешь.  
М-21 постепенно осознает реальность, на пробу дергает рукой — привязана, ноги тоже, только более длинными ремнями, дающими пару дюймов свободы, на груди и поперек живота под простынью тоже ремни.  
\- Что за херня?.. - интересуется он у нависающего над ним напарника и только теперь удивляется, ощутив его на себе.  
\- Не дергайся. Давай просто быстрее с этим покончим… - тихо, словно извиняясь, произносит М-24 и успокаивающе гладит его по волосам.  
\- «Этим»?.. - переспрашивает М-21, словно отказывается принять совершенно очевидные вещи.  
М-24 молча стягивает с него простынь и роняет ее на пол.  
\- Этим, - поясняет он.  
\- Черт, - ошарашенно и обреченно выдыхает М-21.  
\- Да, друг... и тебе придется немного мне помочь.  
С этими словами он подносит ладонь ко рту М-21 - даже на минимальные прелюдии размениваться нет смысла. Лучше, действительно, быстрее со всем покончить и отправиться в бокс зализывать раны - душевные и телесные. Ни к чему мучить М-21 еще и неловкими ласками, пытаясь придать этому акту черты чувственности. К тому же, это последнее, что от них хотят видеть. Их здесь не для получения удовольствия заперли, а чтоб поразвлечься, наблюдая за унижением и страданием пары подопытных крыс. Им же даже смазку не оставили.  
М-21 с отвращением закрывает глаза и открывает рот, впуская внутрь пальцы. Здесь их приучили к покорности и к тому, что выбора у них нет. Пальцы М-24 кажутся чудовищно огромными и грубыми, а язык у М-21 — сухой и шершавый (питьевой воды здесь тоже нет). М-24 старается не засовывать глубоко, и партнер немного расслабляет горло и пытается хоть немного покрыть пальцы слюной. Вообще-то, Двадцать четвертый мог бы сделать это сам. И не то чтобы ему в голову это не приходило. Просто, если уж быть честным, ему нравится. Нравится смотреть на то, как М-21 принимает в рот его пальцы, и он хочет - черт возьми, он отчаянно хочет! - заменить их своим членом.  
\- Вот так, - ободряет М-24, аккуратно лаская чужой язык. Глаза М-21 все еще закрыты, и он не видит, с каким голодом наблюдает напарник за тем, как его пальцы скользят внутрь и наружу между немного покрасневших, измазанных слюной губ, словно он уже начал его трахать...  
Посчитав, что влаги достаточно, он молча направляет руку вниз. М-21 дергается и шипит, когда в него вводят палец, и почти сразу же — второй. Он пытается выгнуться, но фиксирующие ремни не позволяют. Вдох через нос, выдох ртом, он старательно пытается расслабить потревоженные вторжением мышцы — это ведь в его интересах...  
М-24 двигает рукой, не глядя — он не может оторвать взгляд от лица напарника. Эти сведенные брови - хочется провести между ними пальцем, разглаживая морщинку. Зажмуренные глаза — хочется провести по векам. Припухшие губы. Хочется целовать их и просить прощения за свое бешеное-бешеное желание... Рука двигается быстрее, М-21 жмурится сильнее и кусает губы, сдерживая болезненные стоны, на его живот с члена М-24 падают первые капли смазки...  
Два-четыре решается. Он разводит ноги напарника насколько позволяют ремни, размазывает по члену предъэякулянт, не по всей длине — куда уж там — на сколько хватает, и, все так же не глядя вниз, прижимается к сжавшемуся входу.  
В этот раз Двадцать первого выгибает так, что крепления еле выдерживают, он тихо хрипит и, кажется, жалко поскуливает, пока М-24 засовывает в него свой орган. Войти полностью получается далеко не сразу — Двадцать четвертому тесно и больно, его сжимает почти невыносимо. Жутко представить, каково сейчас его напарнику...  
\- Сссука... огромный, - скулит-жалуется М-21, и слезы неконтролируемо катятся по его щекам, теряясь в мокрых волосах.   
\- Ну, прости, другого у меня нет.  
М-24 начинает двигаться, наращивая темп. После первых же толчков М-21 забывает о том, что нужно контролировать дыхание и держать мышцы расслабленными. Он яростно дергается и рвется из креплений, стремясь уйти от таранящего его задницу огромного и горячего куска плоти, он дышит мелко и загнанно, с губ срываются поначалу проклятия, а позже отчаянные стоны с подвыванием и всхлипы. Если как следует постараться, то все это можно принять за агонию оргазма... И М-24 готов наслаждаться этими звуками как можно дольше, но он одергивает себя.  
М-24 зажимает напарнику рот своей огромной ладонью.   
\- Молчи, - умоляет он. - Пожалуйста, М-21... пожалуйста, не издавай таких...провоцирующих звуков. От них я завожусь ещё сильнее.  
\- Куда ещё… сильнее? - неверяще распахивает мокрые от слез глаза М-21...  
… и тут М-24 обычно кончает. Уже не в своих грязных фантазиях, а в не менее грязной реальности. И Марк тоже как будто кончает вместе с ним, потому что помнит это ощущение всем своим-чужим телом: так отвратительно ярко и мокро, словно это он сам дрочил в туалете, представляя, как насилует своего напарника и единственного друга, с которого в реальной жизни пылинки готов сдувать. 

Марк стоит на крыше рядом с М-21 и пытается понять, какую часть этого чужого горячечного бреда он продумал, а какую вывалил вслух... Он хочет разглядеть на чужом лице хоть один признак надломленности, хочет увидеть, как мир рассыпается на части в этих холодных серых глазах, как их затопляет боль от осознания морального предательства со стороны лучшего друга.   
\- Советую обратиться к Кромбелю, - слышит он вместо этого, и в голосе говорящего сквозит откровенная жалость. - Похоже, у тебя мозги совсем перегорели...  
Марк с отвращением сплёвывает:  
\- Да ты хоть можешь представить, насколько мерзко находиться в теле, которое хочет такую мразь, как ты?  
\- И что? Мне теперь пожалеть тебя, бедняжку? - М-21 раздраженно хмурится. - Только прошу, избавь меня от фантазий о том, как именно я должен это сделать -второго тома такого дешевого порно я просто не выдержу.  
\- Слабак, - усмехается Марк, и с горечью добавляет. - Я выдерживаю это ежедневно...   
И на мгновение ему кажется, что во взгляде М-21 мелькает растерянность и вполне искренняя жалость. Марк поднимает руку в противоречивом чужом-своём порыве: привлечь к себе или двинуть в челюсть. Мысленно чертыхаясь, он проводит ладонью по лицу, словно снимая паутину с глаз, и безмолвно спрыгивает с крыши, стремясь спрятаться в ночном городе от своего сумасшествия. Будь он проклят, если к следующей встрече не вытравит из себя мозговые клетки М-24, пусть и без распоряжения Кромбеля. 

М-21 стоит на крыше; преследовать мужчину он не собирается и не может — слишком много сил уходит на то, чтобы продолжать отрицать услышанное. Да чтоб М-24?.. Да никогда в жизни!  
Он тянется ладонью к уху.   
\- Кстати... - интересуется он. - Хоть у кого-нибудь хватило совести отключить гарнитуру, пока меня тут так страстно и многословно любили?  
\- Э-хе-хе, - нервно посмеивается в динамике голос Тао. - Боюсь, что мы все напряженно следили за развитием ситуации. И готовились рвануть на помощь в случае необходимости. Ну, мало ли... вдруг окажется, что мистер-двойник не только языком горазд чесать...  
Двадцать первый вздыхает — несмотря на напускную веселость, чувствуется, что Тао не по себе.  
\- Я возвращаюсь, - отчитывается он.  
\- Тебе подобрать пару руководств для жертв, подвергшихся психологическому насилию? - интересуется голос хакера. - Ой... или еще рано шутить на эту тему?  
Самое время, Тао. Самое время...  
\- Только не авторства Франкенштейна, пожалуйста, - бросает М-21 и направляется домой.


End file.
